The Hidden Truth
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow never really liked each other, or do they? Find out as these two characters discover themselves This is my first story! Please tell me how I did! Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The Hidden Truth

Chapter 1

I Have a Secret

In Las Noches live the 'ten swords' called the Espada. There are ten, but this story will only focus on two. Two Espada named Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. This is their story told in Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's view.

The day in Las Noches was like any other. Dark and cold. I was standing in the white desert that was Hueco Mundo. I wasn't cold; I was tougher than a little cold. I don't know why I was out there. I don't know why I was thinking…about _him_. He had been a huge pain in my ass ever since I saw him. He was a huge thorn in my side. His name was Ulquiorra Schiffer, and I couldn't stop thinking about him. I know I had hair in two shades of blue, I had my Hollow bone on the right side of my face on my cheek, I had blue eyes with blue-green marks around them, and I was ripped with a Hollow hole in my abdomen. The uniform I chose was an open jacket with sleeves rolled up to my elbow at least, a black sash around my waist, and my big, poofy, white pants, hakama. I know _he_, who shall remain unnamed, wore a white jacket with long coattails, a black sash around his own waist, and his own style preference of poofy pants. His appearance though…it was…I somehow found it _hot_ of all things. He had gray skin, green almost emerald eyes with slit pupils and teal cyan lines running down from them to the bottom of his face, black silky hair, his Hollow bone was like a helmet or something on the left side of his head, and his Hollow hole was located somewhere around his neck. It kept moving so I was unsure. I shook my head at the way I knew every little detail about him. It sickened me. I looked up at the big moon and said to myself, "What the fuck…" That was enough moon-gazing for one day. The moon only made me think of him more, and I_ didn't_ like it. I went back inside the Las Noches heading straight for my room.

On the way to my room, I saw Szayel whining to Starrk about something. I wanted to know what was going on, so I went over there.

"What the hell is going on over here?" I demanded. Starrk and Szayel turned to me immediately. They were silent. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"It's nothing to worry about Grimmjow. I don't, so neither should you." Starrk said in that lazy ass way of his. I looked off to the right behind me. I looked back at them to notice the way Szayel was looking at me.

"What do you want, _fag_ scientist?" I put extra emphasis on the fag. He smiled even more showing his teeth. I had a feeling I should leave, so I did, walking carefully around Szayel so I wouldn't get another 'do me' look from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the Defense

I kicked the door to room open and walked in with my hands in my pockets. One of the lower levels was cleaning it up.

"Oi, get outta' my room!" I yelled. The lower level hurried out like his life depended on it. I jumped onto the bed. I was tired from doing nothing all day. Sleeping may have been a mistake though. I closed my eyes and drifted off until I think I was sleep. There was darkness all around me. I could see nothing not even my hand. Did I have a hand? This was annoying, I decided. But wait! What was that? A voice? It grew closer. I couldn't make out the words it was saying, but I definitely recognized the voice that belonged to him. I sat up on the bed quickly in a cold sweat. What the hell??? I put my hand on my head. What was going on? I got up from my bed. I needed to walk around and get that damned image out of my head. Just as I reached my bedroom door, the meeting bell went off. What did we have to meet about? Oh right, the upcoming war. I sighed and headed to the meeting hall. Unfortunately, I bumped into _him_ on the way out of my room. He looked at me with a glare that froze me solid in my steps. We just stared at each other. He finally took it upon himself to greet me.

"Grimmjow." He nodded and kept walking. Now, how would I respond? No words could form. I stuttered and slurred like a fool. He looked back at me puzzled.

"Was that supposed to mean something?" He said. "I knew you weren't very smart but being incapable of the simplest speech is a new stupidity for you, Grimmjow."

The insult went through me like a dagger. I smiled at the threat. Of all the things I had to do, but I was _happy_ that he had threatened me. I think I was starting to scare him because he walked away again. I had to defend myself. I was the Las Noches badass! If I wasn't, who would be? Nnoitra? That guy wasn't worth the weapon he wielded.

"You always say the nicest things, Ulquiorra." I spit his name but it sent a chill down my spine. A good chill. "If you were truly superior to me, you would have no problem saying that to my face."

"I will not play these childish games with you. Know your place, Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." He kept walking. I cringed at the harsh tone in Ulquiorra's voice and smiled….again. There was just a certain joy inside me from hearing him speak badly to me. I shook it off and gave up my meaningless argument with him. I wasn't going to win. He knew far too many big words.

We entered the meeting room where Aizen was sitting. Aizen had brown hair that was always neat except for one strand of hair that was always on his face. He had brown eyes he always narrowed or were they just naturally narrow? He wore all black with a long, white jacket that went almost to his feet. His sash was red. He sat with his creepy, calm smile. Gripped in his left hand was the handle of a cup that was filled with tea, no doubt. He was leaning his head on his right hand. When we sat down, he took his head off of his hand and sat straight. I tried to look at him because who else would have to be seated across from me but _him_. I tried not to clench my teeth in anger.

"My arrancar," He started, "as you know, we are preparing for an upcoming war, but this morning, Gin presented an interesting thought. Gin?"

Gin, the silver-haired demon of Las Noches stepped forward. He kept his eyes closed all the time, so that they were crescent shaped. His smile was just as bad as Aizen's but wider and more evil. He kept his hands in his sleeves which were too long for him. His uniform was similar to Aizen's except his sash was a frosty blue or green. He was much younger than Aizen, but I think they were dating. He smiled at all of the Espada, wider I mean.

"Heya' everybody!"

No answer. We Espada weren't too fond of the man. This didn't faze him.

"I was talkin' to Lord Aizen earlier today, and we were talking 'bout the war. I asked him why we were worried. I asked, 'why so serious'?"

"I thought this was a great question." Aizen said taking back over. "My arrancar, why must we be so worried about the war? We should just relax."

"Relax!?" I heard myself say. Oh shit.

"Something the matter, Grimmjow?" Aizen said his smile slowly turning upside down. I had to say something now. Damn this big mouth of mine.

"Why would we relax if we know there's a war coming up? It doesn't seem smart, I mean…tactful."

"Do you doubt our strength? The Espada's strength? _Your_ strength?"

I was quieted, burned, and humiliated. I could even start to feel my cheeks warm up with embarrassment and shame.

"Anything else to add, Grimmjow?"

"I, uh, no, Lord Aizen…" I said quietly.

"I think he's correct in a way, Lord Aizen."

I looked at the person who spoke up to defend me. It was Ulquiorra.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Not So Bad

"Oh? Do you want to defend Grimmjow's statement, Ulquiorra?"

I was dumbstruck. Was Ulquiorra really about to defend me, take up the shame that Aizen had just gave me?

"Yes, I will defend him, but only because, for once, he makes sense."

Ulquiorra was really going to defend me. I couldn't believe it. I caught my heart thumping wildly in my chest for joy.

"Proceed."

"Even with our strength, should we not still prepare for war? We don't know what tricks the Soul Society would use to win. They know our strength."

"And we know theirs." Szayel Aporro Granz said with a smile. He flipped his hair. "I had a chance to observe them fight."

It seems Aporro would stop Ulquiorra right there. I was wrong.

"Oh? Have you observed every single soul reaper? Every soul reaper in the Seireitei?" Ulquiorra eyed him. Szayel looked down and flipped his hair nonchalantly playing off his shame. Aizen nodded with his eyes closed.

"Yes, yes, you are indeed correct, Ulquiorra. So, thanks to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, we will continue training for the war."

"Does anyone second the end of the meeting?" Gin asked. My hand was the first that shot up. Gin smiled at me.

"Meeting adjourned."

I walked out of the meeting room and waited. I couldn't just walk away from such kindness. I always had, but my gut wrenched the minute I tried to escape without thanking Ulquiorra for saving my pride. I blinked. Since when did I start using his name again? I was thinking about it when Ulquiorra finally came out of the meeting room.

"Ulquiorra." I said. He looked at me.

"Trash," was all he said before starting his walk again. I just stared. I felt my cheeks flame again. I had to shake it off. I grabbed his arm and jerked him back; his hand flew out of his pocket. I slammed him against the wall. Mistake number one, I called his name instead of letting him call me. Mistake number two, I grabbed him. Mistake number three, I slammed him against the wall. I looked nervously at the angered face he was giving me right now. I was actually sweating bullets.

"Grimmjow, release me, or I'll _make_ you release me." His voice was ice. I froze like ice. Why was I scared of him? Was it because he could easily tear me in two? I regained my nerve and clenched my teeth.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my pride in there." I growled. He blinked. I think he was shocked. "Isn't there something you'd like to say Ulquiorra?"

He was not over the shock that I had actually thanked him. He blinked three times to regain his emotionless face.

"Thank you for thanking me, now release me."

I couldn't process the words. Right now, I really just wanted to lean in. He was so tempting. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and kicked me right in my gut pushing me back. He used sonido to appear next to me quickly. He put his foot on my back and used it to push me right into the wall. I put my hand on my bleeding face and looked back at him.

"What was that for?"

"I warned you." He said putting his hands on his pockets and walking away. I looked at the blood on my hand and smiled. Ulquiorra touched me. I smiled as I watched Ulquiorra saunter off to more important stuff. I quickly realized what I was doing, and hit myself. Did I just _ogle_ that bastard? I clenched my teeth in anger. Why was I so caught up with him? He was rude, prideful, and irritating. I looked up. Wasn't I rude, prideful, and irritating? Shit, was he actually a good match for me? I didn't want to think about this. I needed to do something that would take my mind off of Ulquiorra. I needed a snack, I realized as I heard my stomach grumble. I had woken up and ran off to spar without grabbing a single thing to eat. I smiled. That would get my mind off of Ulquiorra.

"Is there a problem?" Gin said from behind me making my skin crawl. I shuddered. I turned halfway to see his wide smile.

"Oh…Gin…uh, no, I'm good."

"Are you sure? I just saw what happened out here."

My eyes widened. I quickly hid the shock. I didn't want Gin get any pleasure from the look on my face. I frowned.

"What exactly did you see?" I asked. Maybe he didn't see the whole thing. I was right.

"It's aright, Grimmjow, so Ulquiorra just kicked ya' ass. It's nothin' to be ashamed of."

My eye twitched. He saw that one part and thinks I'm ashamed? I'm happy! Wait….what the fuck? Happy? I shook my head.

"Why would you think I'm ashamed?"

"I looked outta' the meeting room just in time to see you get kicked into th' wall. You didn't move, even after Ulquiorra left, so I thought you were sad."

"I let him win!"

"Course ya' did." Gin stood up from his kneeling position and walked back into the meeting room. "Don't take it so hard."

"I let him win!" I yelled. I grumbled to myself before remembering what I was doing before Gin interrupted me. Right, I was headed to the kitchen. I stood and wiped the blood on my face onto my white jacket. Nothing said badass like a bloody uniform. I made my way to the kitchen.

No one was in the kitchen meaning I could eat my fucking lunch in peace without worrying about any interruptions from the other Espada. I sighed in relief and walked right over to the fridge and opened it. I took out a can of tuna, some bread, and the milk carton. I made myself a tuna fish sandwich and poured myself a glass of milk. I ate with my feet on the table. As I ate, my mind wandered. Of course, the only thing on my mind was Ulquiorra. I thought back to how he just kicked my ass. It was a glorious scene that was replayed over and over until a certain spoon came walking into the kitchen. He looked at me with a frown on his face. Finally noticing him myself, I scowled. He found it amusing. He smiled. He moved next to me and pushed my feet off of the table making me spill my milk. I looked at him.

"Nnoitra…" I growled. He smiled and put his nasty elf boot on the table.

"Whatcha' gonna' do 'bout it?" he smiled. I stood up and sized up to him although he was a good two-four inches taller than me. He mouthed,

"Start something."

That was it. First, was the milk. Second, was the boot on the table. Now, he was challenging me. I punched him square in his jaw knocking him down. He held his jaw and chuckled.

"It tickles." He said narrowing his eyes. I looked at the door. Now would be the time for Ulquiorra to bring his ass in here and stop this fight. He did not. He never appeared when you actually needed him to. Before I could turn back to Nnoitra, I was on the ground, victim to a sweep kick from his freakishly long legs. I rolled out of the way to avoid a punch, and kicked him. He staggered back. Now the bastard was bleeding, and _that's_ when Ulquiorra strode in. He looked at the blood dripping from Nnoitra's nose, then he saw me leg still extended. He glared at me. I stood up quickly.

"You're not going to try to blame this on me, are you!?" I asked loudly.

"I have no other information to go on." He closed his eyes. I grabbed his coat in my left fist ignoring the shock it sent through my body.

"I can tell you what happened right here and now!"

Ulquiorra put his hand on top of mine and pushed it away. His hand lingered on mine for a full minute before he completely removed it. I looked at him.

"You can't blame this on me." I said softer.

Ulquiorra scanned the area. He probably noticed the milk. He probably noticed the dust on my jacket and hakama. He closed his eyes again.

"I will remove myself from the situation this once. Rejoice, Grimmjow."

He still blamed the whole thing on me. In a way, I found it sexy. The untrusting Ulquiorra, I smiled. He sighed bringing me back to the real world.

"I really wish you would stop smiling at me like that."

"Hm? What was that?"

He just shook his head.

"You and Nnoitra need to clean up this mess. NOW." Ulquiorra turned to walk away. I grabbed his arm.

"You're not going to snitch?"

"Cross my heart and hope to kill." He said. I think he meant it to be a joke, but he was so serious, I couldn't tell. I think I saw him smirk before turning away completely. I looked at the spoon.

"Clean this up." I said walking out quickly before he could answer. I smiled as I walked back to my room. Maybe Ulquiorra wasn't as bad as I first thought. He was willing to forget the situation, but most importantly, he had let our hands touch for a full minute. I chuckled to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Do I Really?

I walked back from the kitchen already having decided the fate of Nnoitra and that fool Grimmjow. I never planned to report the incident. I just lived to see fear in the eyes of those lower than me. They were trash anyway. I very knew well that Nnoitra was the start of it all. What I didn't know was why I had allowed a prolonged hand touch with Grimmjow. I also didn't know why Grimmjow had started to smile at me every time I insulted him. Usually he would fly off the handle, so to speak. I stopped in the middle of the hallway and closed my eyes. What did it all mean? I refused to believe I was starting to like the sporadic, blue-haired fool. I hated everyone below the number four. I opened my emerald eyes again. What was I doing? It wasn't like me to forget a task so easily.

"Ulquiorra."

I turned halfway to see Szayel behind me. I looked at him with the bored look I was famous for.

"What is it, Szayel?"

"I just saw you passing by, and I figured we could talk since we never seem to do so."

"What's the real reason for your sudden appearance? Are you perhaps looking for a test subject?"

Szayel smiled nervously.

"No exacta! I really just wanted to chat. Can't old friends talk once in awhile?" He put his right hand behind his head and flipped his short, pink hair. I closed my eyes once again.

"We are not friends. I do not befriend weaklings."

"Such harsh words! We can talk as comrades, can't we? Would that be alright for you?"

I had to process this. I figured comrades should be able to talk. What was the harm in that? Friendship was out of the question. Normally, I wouldn't even associate with his kind, trash that is. He smiled and we walked to a room suitable for just relaxing. We sat at one of the many tables. He handed me a cup of tea. I flatly refused. Anything Szayel made beforehand and offered to you, you refused. He was the researcher of Las Noches; he could have done anything to the drink. Plus, him being homosexual, he could do a countless number of things to you. He was a bit disappointed when I refused the drink, but he cheered up and looked at me with his golden eyes.

"With all the running around you do, I never see you anymore. How have you been?"

I could tell he was going to turn this into a flirty conversation to loosen me up. Unfortunately for him, I refused to open up to anybody. I was here to serve Lord Aizen, not be in several gay relationships. Why had I said several? I couldn't possibly be thinking about the sixth, could I? I did not like him as a friend. He was a foe I could easily beat…so why was I continuing to think about him? Is it possible that I was starting to think friendlier about him? That couldn't be possible. The sixth was just a tool. A tool to be used by Lord Aizen until the day his arrogance and pride killed him. Still I thought about him. I was actually _anxious _for that day.

"Are you okay, Ulquiorra? You just blanked out." Szayel asked swirling a spoon in his tea. I blinked then turned my attention back to him.

"I'm fine. I need to go." I stood up. Szayel didn't look disappointed that I was leaving. He looked relieved. I had drowned him out with my thoughts the whole time he spoke. I left the room hurriedly. I need to find something to do, urgently. My mind was in flustered, but my body was calm and continued to act like everything was okay. I stopped outside a door. I looked at the door. It wasn't my door. It was Grimmjow's. Why did I come here? I looked away quickly and continued down the hall. I needed some air. A quick stop outside is exactly what I needed to calm myself down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

?What Just Happened?

I let the soft cool wind blow onto my face. It felt good. It was relieving. It made me forget all of my recurring thoughts. I sighed. If only I didn't have to go back inside. I think I'd truly be happy if I could just run away from Las Noches and live out here in the desert always feeling the cool wind, always sleeping under the black sky, always feeling the soft sand. That was a pure thought. I knew it would never happen. I had a duty in Las Noches. I had to serve under Lord Aizen, and help him seek out his dream of becoming king of the Soul Society. I looked up at the moon. Looking at it now felt like I could reach out and grab it. I looked down and turned my head halfway when I felt the reiatsu of another. It was Grimmjow. I would know his reiatsu anywhere. I surprised myself, but relaxed. I would blame this one on pure logic that everyone had a different reiatsu, so they could be recognized. I looked back at the face he was giving me. It was shock. I turned back around. I guess he thought it was my job to be the first to speak whenever we met.

"Grimmjow, heave you come to look as well?"

"Depends what I'm looking at." He said. Excuse my language, but I really hated when he had to be a smartass. I closed my eyes and looked back at him opening them.

"I meant the scenery."

"Oh, then yeah, I did."

"Then you may join me, but refrain from addressing me directly."

"So…what? No talking?"

"Precisely." I answered turning back at that moment. I could hear his footsteps in the sand. He stood next to me. I felt his eyes on me, but I continued to look up. He smiled. The smile is what made me look at him with only my eyes.

"I don't understand why you look at me like that."

"Neither do I." He responded. I looked back up as did he. We stood there, just the two of us, looking at the moon, feeling the wind on our faces. Soon, I noticed Grimmjow interlace our hands. For some reason, I did not have the urge to scold him. In fact, I gripped his hand back. I looked at him; he was perfectly content. So was I. What was this feeling spreading through my body? It was a feeling that everything was going to be okay. It was a feeling that I didn't have to think so negatively about everything. I continued to look at him, and he turned to look back at me. There was a look in his eyes. It was a look of comfort. He started to lean in towards me. How was I supposed to act knowing he was trying to kiss me? I was a dedicated Espada that was ranked fourth in the army of Lord Aizen. How would he react if he discovered I was with another Espada in an actual relationship? He would be downright shocked. I was set to pull away but found myself leaning forward. We met in the middle, peach on black. I was thoughtless for once. All I could actually think about was the here and now. I would deal with the consequences later. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment I was sharing with this piece of trash. I was still mad at him for tricking me into succumbing to my doubted feelings. He pulled away to take a breath.

"Trash…" I breathed out before he connected our faces once more. We held this pose for more than two minutes when I put this to a halt. He was a bit confused I could see. As dumb as he was, he was probably wondering why I had stopped. Even more so, he was probably thinking I didn't like him which was completely illogical at the moment. If I hadn't liked him, why would I even kiss him? My assumptions were right.

"Ulquiorra? Why did you stop? Do you…like me?" He pouted.

I couldn't answer the second question. I, myself, was not entirely sure of that. I looked at our hands still intertwined and back at his somewhat pitiful face.

"I stopped because I have to breathe sometime."

He chuckled at my statement. His face grew solemn. Most likely, because I wouldn't answer his second question. I looked away from his face. He chuckled angrily.

"I hope I didn't just waste my time with this." He spit. I cringed at the harsh tone. I looked at him again.

"No…I just don't know…" I said quietly. He blinked at me, all anger vanished from his face. He looked down, closed his eyes, and smiled.

"I'm glad you don't because I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

"You'll figure it out." I said mockingly. I knew he didn't have the brain power to solve such a confusing problem that even I couldn't solve. I shook my head quickly. I was light-headed from the kisses we just shared. Grimmjow spit.

"I need to be by myself for awhile." I said walking past him.

"You do that." He said standing where he was. I couldn't tell if he was disappointed or not.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Realization

I walked straight for my room in the palace. When I reached it, I went in and shut the door behind me. I collapsed on the bed from the dizziness. What the hell was going on with me? I was the emotionless scout of Las Noches. I was the Espada whom Aizen trusted and relied on. I was doing a 180 straight into Grimmjow's arms. We had always been fighting, but neither I nor my analytical eye saw this coming. Who knew I would fall in love with Grimmjow? I couldn't let myself be swooned so easily. It was all in my head. Then how do I explain what just happened now? I sat up on the bed and looked out of the barred window at the white moon. I didn't see the moon. I saw Grimmjow's ridiculous grin. I put my hand on my Hollow bone and sighed deeply. Would I have to admit my feelings to that foolish tra-? No, I couldn't bring myself to call him trash anymore. The word just refused to be used in the same sentence as Grimmjow's name. I guess I did like him after all. No, that wouldn't do. I had to admit to myself that I really did love Grimmjow. I chuckled realizing what a hypocrite I was. Here I was talking about Szayel for being homosexual when I too was homosexual. I shook my head. Hypocrite. I would continue to be a hypocrite too. No one could know about the love I shared with Grimmjow. I had to go back and tell him. He needed to hear this. I shuddered at the thought that he was did not actually like me but was using me. It would be just like him to use my feelings to blackmail me later. I clenched my fist. I was the almighty four. I had to keep a superior air about me. It didn't matter if this was blackmail. I could easily kill him. I'm sure Aizen wouldn't completely hate me if I killed Grimmjow seeing how he had caused Aizen an abundant supply of grief. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the talk I was about to have with Grimmjow. I wonder how he would take it.

I had been left outside by Ulquiorra. We just shared not one but two kisses, and he left me out on the desert. He said he needed to be by himself. Did that mean he didn't like me? I sighed. Maybe I should just try to forget about Ulquiorra. Who was I kidding? I would never be able to forget the threats that made me smile, the way he defended me from Aizen, the times Ulquiorra touched me and sent a pleasurable shock through my body, and now the kisses that had made me happier than a fight did. It took a lot to give me as much pleasure as a fight did. I finally realized that I really, really, truly, _loved_ Ulquiorra. Could that be possible? Did I actually love Ulquiorra? It had to be. I was always at my happiest when Ulquiorra had been near. I smiled. I did love that bastard. Unbelievable. I laughed out loud to myself. I had fallen in love with the guy I considered to be my worst enemy. I was in love with the biggest thorn in my side. I was in love with Ulquiorra Schiffer. Unbelievable. I smiled. I was in love. Somehow, knowing I was in love lifted a great weight off of me. I don't know how or why, but it did. I could have started laughing my head off again, but my gut, empty as it may be, told me it was time to confess although I had a feeling the guy knew already. Nonetheless, I made my way into the palace. He could have been anywhere by now. I didn't know where to look, but I found him soon enough. He was stepping out of his room. He looked at me; I looked at him. I think he _smiled_.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Confession

I smiled at Grimmjow when I saw him. I figured he had come looking for me. It would be rude for me not to greet him with a smile, seeing how a smile would lighten the mood when I told him what I needed to tell him. We walked towards each other slowly. We took each step carefully growing closer and closer to each other. We stopped a few feet from each other. We just stared into the other's eyes. His blue eyes held me where I was making him the first one to speak.

"Good to see you again, Ulquiorra."

"Likewise, Grimmjow," I responded. He looked down and put his right hand behind his head and his left in his hakama pocket. I figured I should be the first to confess since I was higher in rank.

"I have something to tell you…" I said nervously. He looked at me surprised.

"I have to tell you something too." He said. I exhaled.

"Do you want to go first?"

"Sure. Ulquiorra, I have been feeling…that is to say…I…"

"Just relax and say what you have to say." I comforted him.

I looked at Ulquiorra. He was actually comforting me now. The supposed emotionless emo robot of Las Noches just kept surprising me. I nodded at him. I walked closer to him and put my hands on his shoulders and looked down right at him. He looked up at me. I breathed and looked right into his dazzling, emerald eyes.

"Ulquiorra, I hated you, I did. It may be my head messing with me. It could be my personal taste, but for whatever reason, I have fallen in love with you."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened but relaxed back into their emotionless state.

"Interesting. Grimmjow, Sexta Espada, I find myself to be attracted to you as well."

"What are you trying to say?" I mocked him.

"I love you, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." He said. I smiled.

"I knew you would." I said. He shook out of my grasp and walked down the hall. I looked at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I have something I need to do. Don't worry, I'm not leaving you."

"Damn right you're not." I smiled. He shook his head and kept walking. I leaned on the wall and celebrated in my head.


	8. Chapter 8

Finale!!

So I was dating the cutest Espada in all of Las Noches. So, we had to keep our relationship under wraps. So what? I was just happy to be with my little emo bastard. I was happy that he loved me. I was happy that he acknowledged me. I was happy that he threatened me more than he used to. Does that make me a masochist? No, no it doesn't. I just love when he talks badly to me. I'm happy we were able to put aside our differences to make this relationship possible. I would probably still be miserable without Ulquiorra. I would be barely getting around. I would be walking down a path of destruction and still having those weird dreams, but I wasn't. I owe that to Ulquiorra. He owes me for loving him back. He'll never admit this though.

I can hear every word Grimmjow is saying, and I do not owe him for anything. It was just a pure coincidence that we ended up in love. I will not deny that I have been happier lately. I will not doubt that Grimmjow is one of the best discoveries in my life. I will admit however, that I refuse to make this public because I refuse to be looked down upon by pieces of trash that wouldn't last two seconds with me in a fight.

I love when he gets like that.

Be quiet Grimmjow.


End file.
